Jasmine the Hedgehog
Jasmine the Hedgehog is a Fan Based Character made by http://shadow-fan24.deviantart.com/ "When the day comes that I must die, and my immortality fades, I plan on looking Death in the face and giving him a big 'Fuck you'." ''-Jasmine the Hedgehog'' Background Story 'Before Comics' Approximately fifty years ago, Jasmine was born upon the Moebian equivalent of Angel Island, to her parents, Mason the Hedgehog and Aleena the Hedgehog. She was also born as the Anti-being of Shadow the Hedgehog. On the island, it seems that Mason and Aleena served the forces of Chaos, by guarding the Chaos Emeralds; simply put, once someone used them, and finished, they went back to the island, and Mason and Aleena scattered them again. Jasmine grew to the age of four, and their home was invaded. Project Darkness, a being of great destruction created by Dr. Gerald's anti, Dr. Kintobor, had come seeking the Chaos Emeralds' power. Mason and Aleena refused to give him said power, and he proceeded in badly injuring them. Jasmine had happened to be in the room at the time, bit Darkness after he poked her, and she ran. After nearly being hit with Darkness' tendril blasts, Mason was able to get her and get out, while Aleena stayed inside to distract Darkness. Outside, Mason placed the child in a basket, with a note. Jasmine gained a scar that day, after Darkness caught up with Mason, stabbing her in the stomach. She was successfully sent to Mobius, to a young Queen Alicia and King Max. Time passed, and it is said that at the age of eighteen, Jasmine stopped physically aging, and gained her immortality. She was a girly-girl at that age, and the first Hero of Mobius. She was said to have lived around Elias and Sally, during this time. Once the eighteenth birthday struck, a great darkness fell over Mobius. They now call this the Twylight Houre, and have an occasional anniversary of the catastrophe. The dark haze that had fallen was, in fact, the physical embodiment of Chaos, the Moebian version. During the range of protecting the kingdom and her adopted family, she was possessed by the Chaos, and turned into a darker self; she appeared to be a female Shadow the Hedgehog. In an attempt to calm the Anti, King Max used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to lure her into a sealing chamber, seal her, and put her to sleep for several more years. 'During the Archie Comic time-frame' Years and years later, Jasmine was awakened by Marine the Raccoon, and introduced to Blaze the Cat. She was taken in to the world with ease, and eventually allowed to roam wherever she wanted. She came into contact with the Sol Emeralds, and upon touching them, she was given a direct think to the Sol Emeralds, and was given the power of Pyrokinesis. After said affair, she caused havoc and great destruction, but was stopped by Blaze, and given a trial. Before being sent to prison, she assisted in the destruction of the Ifrit, therefore earning a clear slate, and a way back to Mobius. However, she was sent to an abandoned G.U.N. base in Moebius, where she learned of Project Shadow, and swore to get revenge on her imposter. Soon after making it back to the heart of the kingdom, she met with the Suppression Squad, using her membership to get to Shadow. She was present during the time of the attack on Castle Acorn, but changed sides to work alongside Project Darklight, and took down the Suppression Squad. Time passed, and Jasmine began feeling more like her old self, but still felt Chaos inside of her. She was troubled by this, and sought the help of G.U.N. Several tests were performed, and the final conclusion was that doing good deeds was the way Chaos was being fought back. Jasmine insisted she join G.U.N. and take on missions. Her first mission, and the most dangerous, was to go back in time, and watch over the future events to come. However, it seemed that the Commander had neglected to tell Jasmine something before she left; they had planted Mephiles inside of her. 'Mobius 25 Years Later' Jasmine, in making a single miscalculation, went back before the end of King Shadow reign, but also before it even began. During this time, she had discovered a new ally in Jason the Atlantian. She discovered the city of Atlantis, and helped rid the kingdom of the Leviaken, a deadly mix of the Kraken and the Leviathan, gaining a new link to another power source, the Divine Pearls, and gaining more friends. Sometime after the Atlantian affair, Jasmine found herself literally stumbling upon the city of gold; El Dorado. She also met up with an echidna named Indie, whom assisted Jasmine in seeking the Chaos Emeralds that had been scattered there, while posing as a so called ‘Goddess’. After being found out, and seeing that a dark priest had somehow harnessed the power of the Master Emerald to become Enerjak, Jasmine was, once again, entitled to do something good for the world. Once it was over, Jasmine and Indie had grown such a bond, that it seemed the two were infatuated with each other. However, it wasn’t long before Jasmine got the call that King Sonic was leaving for the past, and she had to take off. Unable to stop the King from leaving, Jasmine stayed behind, and succumbed to the foul treatment of King Shadow. She lost many a friend during this time, due to the fact that Shadow considered her his right hand, and head of the Dark Legion. During this time, Jasmine was said to have lost her ability to see in the right eye, and said to have nearly lost the use of her left arm, barely able to avoid getting it robotisized. She seemed to be working undercover, however, with a conspiracy to overthrow King Shadow. She affiliated herself with Lara Su and Miles Prower, and helped locate both Project Darklight and Sonic the Hedgehog. As the events went on, Jasmine and the others were able to take down King Shadow. However, time seemed to start breaking apart, as things started disintegrating, the ground started trembling, etc. Jasmine was only able to get everyone safely to where the portal at the Master Emerald was, but unable to save herself, as she did not make it up the long flight of stairs, and was lost forever. 'Mobius 30 Years Later' As this arc went on, people lived their lives in peace, even Mobius’ new Moebian allies. However, an impending evil was approaching, although they masked themselves as ‘good’; it was none other than a fully-reverted Jasmine the Hedgehog (fur now white and blue again, clothes changed as well), and the infamous Kai the Fox. Kai and Jasmine, Jasmine appearing to have no memory of whom she was, assisted in taking down King Shadow yet again, and stopping Tikhaos. After, both took the kingdom by surprise, and turned against King Sonic and Project Darklight, throwing most of the original Suppression Squad in the dungeons, along with the Royal Family. With plans to execute King Sonic and Queen Sally, Kai turned against Jasmine, trapping her deep within the subbasement, inside a container of TLV; Total Liquid Ventilation, breathable Liquid. Jasmine was furious about this, whereas Kai was ecstatic. She revealed to Jasmine who she really was, and left Jasmine along in the dark. Jasmine gained another skill, then, which she calls the All-Seeing Eyes. Able to find the weak points of the glass, Jasmine freed herself, and then rushed out to save her friends. Of course, the Second Ultimate Lifeform was able to take down Kai, free her friends, and return to Moebius to live her new life. Abilities Jasmine seems to have several abilities, including speed matching Sonic's and Shadow's. Like Shadow, she is able to control the forces of Chaos, but she has melted this control into something new, something she calls the Chaos Link. Using this, she was able to create her own Chaos Abilities into reality, and use them to her advantage. Jasmine is also seen with something called the All-Seeing Eyes. Her iris will take a literal change of color, to a silvery coloring, black whites, and black pupils, along with several gold cracks along the iris. When they are in that state, she can seek the heat-source of any creature, and she can control Gravity. They will change, however, to white pupils, black irises, gold whites, and black cracks, changing her ability; now, she would be able to see the weak points of inanimate objects, and she is able to use a slight telekinesis. Like Shadow, Jasmine was gifted with immortality. And, as stated, she was gifted with Pyrokinesis. She has a Super Form, like Sonic, where her fur turns into the golden color, and the blue in her fur turns completely silver. She also has a Burning Form, due to her bond with the Sol Emeralds. Her fur takes on fiery tones of color, and black flames surround her. Personality Jasmine’s personality often varies. She is often a hyperactive hedgehog with a good sense of humor. She’s brave, and never backs down, even when it seems she’s on the brink of falling into a coma. She’s often pushy, nosey, etc. She can often be whiney an annoying, as well. She is also said to not have a good chance of keeping relationships for a long while. There are also those moments where Jasmine can be snarky, rude and sarcastic to anyone, even family. However, these are mostly times when Chaos gets in control of the mind, and feels like causing shit to happen. She can also have moments when she becomes sinister, sneaky, and actually smart, for a change (despite having an IQ of nearly 200, she never utilizes her smarts). This is normally when Mephiles is in control. Interactions with other characters Sonic the Hedgehog During the time of her days in the Suppression Squad, she had a single fight with him, harming him badly. After switching sides, however, it was revealed that she and Sonic were, in fact, distant cousins, strengthening their bond. 'Jules the Hedgehog' During the time Jasmine was turning good, she and Jules bonded. He was, in fact, the one to tell Sonic and Jasmine of their relations. Now, Jasmine calls him ‘Uncle Jules’, ‘Pops’, or just ‘Jules’. 'Patch D’Coolette' During her time with the Moebians, it appeared she and Patch didn’t get along. However, they both disliked each other with a ‘cute sort of hate’ in the words of Amy Rose. They did, in fact, date, break up, date again, and break up again for a short period of time (this is a widely known example of Jasmine not keeping down a relationship). However, despite this, the two finally solved any differences they had, and settled down to get married. Scourge the Hedgehog Sometime after the second break-up with Patch, Jasmine and Scourge had a relationship. It didn’t last very long, however, due to both Jasmine and Darklight finding out that he was cheating on her with Fiona Fox. 'Alicia Acorn' Yes, the Queen of Moebius was a good friend of Jasmine’s. Both liked pranking Darklight on numerous occasions, sometimes even scaring the living beJesus out of others in the process. Miles "Tails" Prower Yes, another Anti. Miles was more or less like a brother to her, both usually looking out for one another. They liked doing experiments, blowing jizz up, etc etc etc. They were like lab-buddies. 'Project Darklight' Jasmine’s relationship with Project Darklight seemed to start as a sort of...friendly-enemy kind of thing, but grew into a full-length brother-sister relationship. Darklight always seems to be Jasmine’s one source of entertainment, and the two always seem to come together to fight, at times. This is usually when they aren’t fighting each other. ''Project Dark'''ness Hate. Scorn. Chain-yanking. These words can usually describe Jasmine’s and Darkness’ relationship. Darkness is often trying to wreak mayhem wherever he goes...and jasmine often intercepts this mayhem. He enjoys hurting her, making fun of her, pissing her off, etc. Although the two seem to hate each other, they have had instances where they work together. 'Indie the Echidna' The relationship between these two isn’t complicated; although they were together for a short time, they grew to love each other. After everything had been settled, and Jasmine returned to Moebius to relax, she met up with Indie again, after figuring out he had moved to New Mobotropolis. The two did, in fact, have a sexual relation once; Jasmine claims it was on accident, however. Due to several other problems, the semi-couple (Jasmine had been with Patch at the time) broke things off. Shadow the Hedgehog Being the exact opposites of each other, the two weren’t meant to get along, and they don’t. There is a constant rivalry between the two, one tries to out-last the other, etc. Jasmine is always seen trying to annoying the living crap out of him, most of the time. Facts *Jasmine is known to be a drinker; she is normally seen drinking herself to laughing fits, carrying around bottles of beer, Monster, etc. *Jasmine can ‘Jerk’. And she even made a rhyme up to go with it. *Jasmine likes making random rhymes/raps; she is often quite bad at it. One of her more widely known ones is the one she made up after learning how to ‘Jerk’. “Oh yeah, I did it, alright, I did it...I can jerk like a boss, so if you lose me it’s your loss, ‘cause I’m so fly, I’m launchin’ sky high...” *Jasmine has a very...colorful language. She knows over twelve different languages, and how to swear in each. Watch out. *She is often referred to as ‘Jazzy’ by Project Darkness, seemingly just to ‘piss her off’. *Although her life seems to revolve more around the comics’ life-style, there was a single instance where she provided aid in the Sonic Chronicles arc, and met up with Shade the Echidna, and another member of the Nocturnous, Darkness the Echidna. *Jasmine was originally designed to be a graceful, dress-wearing, normal girly-girl, like Amy Rose. However, due to a slight change in imagination and creativity, her personality switched to a hyperactive, fun-loving hedgie. *Jasmine the Hedgehog was originally going to be Muse the Echidna, due to the fact her first design was a pure yellow echidna with spines tied up, a tube top, and baggy jeans; another piece of the design was the fact she always had a pair of large headphones attached to her head, and an iPod in her pocket. *Jasmine has also attended the Olympic Games with Team Sonic. *Jasmine is in love with making knives, and can make them out of practically anything; yes, dish soap, laundry detergeant and baking soda, too. *Jasmine seems to have (both during the Olympics and ability-wise) similarities to the popular anime character Naruto Uzumaki; wore an orange and black jacket, black pants, and black boots, along with a black bandana during the Olympics. One of her abilities appears to be similar to Rasengan, but more or less a variation; Chaos Energy spines around in her palm, literal blades of black energy go with it, and a small purple orb forms in the middle. Another similar trait is the determination to never give up, and her hyperactive personality. *Jasmine was called ‘Xenon the Guardian’ by the Voixoi, during her adventures alone in the Twilight Cage, as praise to helping defeat the Black Arms’ troops. *Long after Mobius: 30 Years Later, Jasmine and Patch did, in fact, get married, and have one child. *Jasmine has only partial hearing in both of her ears, as her eardrums literally dissintegrated. However, she still has the partial hearing, but her ears bleed occasionally, usually when it grows intensely cold, or if she strains herself too much; this causes her to go fully deaf. Category:Hedgehogs